


Somethings (Never) Change

by im_alive_grace



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Foster Care, Friendship, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: Hotch grows up in a group home. But Spencer Reid grows up with him. Along the way though they get separated and Hotch wonders if he'll ever see his best friend again.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	1. New Case, Same Past

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bunch of changes that hopefully you guys pick up on. I'll just start out by saying Hotch and Reid are now the same age and Rossi is our Unit Chief. I'll let the story speak for itself on everything else.

“New case.” JJ said as she rushed past the group of profilers. 

“Already?” Morgan groaned. 

“Hopefully it’ll be warmer than Duluth treated us.” Emily said. 

Hotch smiled to himself when he thought about what Spencer would say. He would know the percentage of cities currently stuck in horrible winter storms and compare it to the likelihood of a case coming from that area that deemed important to the BAU. He also thought about how much Spencer would love this job. How they planned their lives around trying to become profilers for the elusive BAU. 

-

“They require work in other areas of the FBI before you can even apply to the BAU. And that doesn’t even mean we’d get to be on the field.” Hotch moaned. 

“If we display a good understanding of human behavior there’s a chance we could just apply.” Spencer said. “That’s why we agreed to study criminal law with a minor in psychology and forensic analysis.” 

“Even though I think we should be minoring in communication and sociology.” 

“Well... I have been thinking that would be rather beneficial for a media liaison or the unit chief.” 

Hotch stretched on the overused twin bed. It sat parallel to Spencer's twin bed which was in very similar condition. He’d always wonder how it happened. How he got stuck in his group home with a boy genius that had a similar life plan in mind. It never added up. The horrible circumstances that lead to a friendship that meant more to him than anything. An ideal world would have kept him with his parents. But he’s more than happy enough to spend the rest of his life pursuing criminals with Spencer Reid. 

He could hear Spencer rattling off possible major and minor set ups that could be done and would be the most beneficial. The statistics of those career paths often lead to jobs at the BAU and how young most profilers start out. 

“Colleges start accepting applications next week.” Hotch said. 

“You're worried.” Spencer said. 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Of what?” 

Hotch looked over at Spencer. The boy was sprawled out on the bed. His legs dangled over the edges, his arms cupping a book, his eyes glancing from the words to Hotch. In another world they could’ve been siblings. Their honey eyes and pale complexion with the skinny face and high cheekbones. But the hair was different. Spencer’s was a light brown that was unruly at times, curling at the edges and got frizzy when brushed wet. Hotch's hair was almost black. He kept it short and straight. In this world they were as close as you could get without being blood related. 

“Getting accepted to different schools.” Hotch said. 

“That won’t happen.” Spencer said. “I know how hard goodbyes are and the lack there of. So...if we stick to our plan we’ll stick together. You're my best friend Aaron. I’m not just going to leave you.” 

“I won't leave either.” 

-

Hotch tapped his pen on the desk as the rest of the team shuffled in. Morgan sat to his right and Emily to his left. Penelope waltzed in and sat across from him. A minute passed and Rossi entered with JJ close by. The latter handed out the files to each member. 

“We’re dealing with a serial missing person case. Over the past eight years five teenagers between the ages of 16-20 have been taken from there places of work. There doesn’t seem to be any preference of sex or physical appearance.” JJ said. 

“Then how do we know that they're connected?” Hotch said. 

“We believe it’s the job that correlates them. Each kid worked closing shifts at minimum wage jobs. They were usually the last one at work and often closed up the building. They would bring the deposit to the bank at the end of the shift and disappear from there.” JJ said. 

“Have we thought maybe it’s the act of depositing money that leads to these abductions?” Rossi said. 

“Or the banks themselves?” Emily said. 

“We can keep that all in mind but the chief on the case gave us this to work off of.” JJ said. “We’ll be making our way to another cold state sadly. I hope your go bags are properly packed.” 

Hotch tried to file through information like Spencer would’ve. He knew each state that was currently actually feeling the winter weather. But JJ’s comment on clothing greatly hinted that the location would be similar to Duluth. Possibly another town in Minnesota. He couldn’t calculate information like Spencer though. Nobody could. His knowledge on current weather was need to know and wasn’t up to date. Spencer would know the weather for each region of the United States like the back of his hand.

“Garcia will actually be coming with us. We have been informed that cell reception is often minimal at best and we’ll be relying on radio communications. The police station does have internet that will hopefully be speedy enough for Garcia.” 

“Sounds like we’re living in a cabin in Montana.” Morgan sniggered. 

“No...we’ll actually be traveling to...Island Falls Maine.” JJ said. 

The room became quiet. 

Hotch froze in his chair. 

-

“I know he can’t do a lot of campus tours but we can at least make the drive to MIT.” Spencer said. 

“You hate driving.” Hotch said. 

“I’ll split the journey. Honestly.” 

“I know how this is going to happen. We’ll be fine on the drive down. It might even be fun. But after a long day of you outshining the tour guide you're going to pass out in the back of the car while I get us home safe and sound.” 

Spencer frowned. Hotch grinned knowing that face. The false outrage of being called out on his typical actions. 

“Have we even been giving permission to leave for that long?” Hotch said. 

“I filed for a request this morning. They’ll approve it. They always do if your name is on it.” Spencer said. 

“That’s not true.” 

“They didn’t let me take the weekend trip to New York until your name was on the request.” 

“It is a long drive for one person to make from Island Falls.” 

Spencer huffed. 

“MITs the goal? Right? Might as well try to impress them before we even get accepted.” Hotch said. 

Spencer sat up in his bed, forgetting the book he was holding. He talked a mile a minute what the tour would be like. Hotch sat and partially listened.

-

“When do we leave?” Hotch whispered. 

“Aaron, if you’d like to stay back.” Rossi said. 

“I’m fine. It’ll be nice to be home for a bit. Spencer would want me to go anyways.” Hotch said. 

Hotch could tell that the rest of his team was sharing glances. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge what Hotch had gone through. The team wasn’t exactly talkative about their past. They have been more open lately, yet there are still barriers. Hotch has spoken enough about his past for his teammates to know that Island Falls was a triggering subject. 

The team piled out of the room once Rossi said they would be leaving in half an hour. The Unit Chief stayed seated with Hotch. He noticed that Rossi’s hair was turning gray after all these years. He was one of the first people to start the BAU. Years of this job would be waying on him by now. The 25 year old in him lingered on the thought that many people would now consider him a silver fox. The professional part of him kept himself from laughing. 

“The rest of the team might not know everything but I do.” Rossi said. 

“Gideon told you.” Hotch said. 

It wasn’t a question. Hotch knew how close the two used to be. It hurt though. Only slightly. Hotch had grown to trust Gideon. He was almost like a father to him. 

“A week before he left. He wanted to make sure someone would understand in case our jobs ever lead us that way.” Rossi said. 

“I won’t let it affect the case.” 

“That’s what worries me.” Rossi said. “Don’t get stuck in this job. We do important things everyday but nobody wants this job to outweigh the importance of your life outside of the BAU.” 

“Rossi...Spencer was the only thing I had. After that I spent everyday making sure I finish the future we planned together. Even if he isn’t here to experience it. He would’ve wanted that.” 

“Would he?” 

Rossi stood up from his chair and moved to the exit. He watched Hotch for a second. His eyes saw a young boy with too much on his plate and not enough time to ask for help. He didn’t understand why Gideon pushed him to be a part of the BAU so early. Even when Gideon divulged Hotch's history. Rossi knew that Hotch would never fill the emptiness he’s feeling unless Spencer is ever found. Dead or alive. 

“Wheels up in thirty.” Rossi said. 

“Actually it’s twenty now. But thanks for the reminder.” Hotch mumbled. 

-

The desk lamp was on. It barely illuminated the book on he’s reading. His eyes were starting to blur from lack of sleep. It was another prep book for the ACTs so the information wasn’t actually new. But if Hotch didn’t drill the information into his head it could possibly disappear at any time. 

“Did you know that on average you require eight and a half hours of sleep to function correctly.” Spencer said. 

“I thought you were sleeping.” Hotch said. 

“I only need seven hours.” 

“Irrelevant.” 

The words on the page weren’t making any sense. The numbers and letters were swirling together. 

“I have to study Reid.” 

“You’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t have an eidetic memory like you.” 

“That doesn’t make me smarter than you. We're basically at the same level.” 

Hotch groaned. He hated this conversation. It happened too much. Hotch shouldn’t be so self conscious of his intelligence. He knew that when compared to the general public he was smarter. But the BAU required more than just being smarter than people around you. 

“What if I’m not smart enough though.” Hotch said. 

“You are.” 

“But what if? We plan everything around this one job but what if it doesn’t work out?”

“Then we’ll make a new plan A.”

-

Hotch sat by Morgan as he looked over the case. He had an odd feeling about the case. But feelings weren’t usually things Hotch went off of unless he was face to face with an UnSub or victim. Feelings like this had no information to actually base anything off of. 

“What’s going on inside that head?” Morgan said. 

“Not sure yet.” Hotch mumbled. 

“Well, if you figure it out you can come to me.” Morgan said. 

Hotch's checks felt hot. Him and Morgan always had a connection. Not to say he didn’t have a connection with everyone on the team. But the one he had with Morgan reminded him sometimes of how he felt with Spencer. Close to a brother or what he thought a brotherly connection would feel like. 

“Thanks.” Hotch said. 

“Can we go over some stuff before we land? I want to get this case going the moment we step onto the asphalt.” Rossi said. 

“What are you thinking?” Emily said. 

Hotch could tell this case was already weighing on all of them. The profile will be difficult to develop and there's a chance it might not be solid. They were also working on dead time. That’s often how it words for missing kids cases. 

“Kyla Johnson went missing two days ago from her closing shift at the local movie theater. A year ago Kevin Loory was kidnapped from his closing shift at the bowling alley. Two years before that Sarah Harris, then went Jamie Goodman and finally Mitch Farewell. Kyla and Kevin will be our first leaves. We need to talk to parents, friends, teachers and employers.” Rossi said. 

“What about the other three kids?” Garcia said. 

“I want you to focus on them. From the information it seems their families haven’t been informed that their kids are included in the serial missing person case. We should keep it that way for as long as possible. The UnSub might be watching and we don’t want them to know we’re on to them.” Rossi said. 

“We’ll wait for a press conference then. The town doesn’t seem to be worried so once we get the profile secured we’ll keep quiet.” JJ said. 

Morgan was staring at the file. It was obvious something was on his mind. But just likeHotch it hadn’t come together yet. 

“I just can’t grasp the victimology.” Morgan said. 

“No kidding.” Rossi huffed. “I want you and Hotch to meet with Kyla’s parents when we land. After that get over to the movie theater and hope to god they kept it a clean crime scene.” 

“What do you mean?” Hotch said. 

“The case doesn’t say that any crime scenes were marked off. Kyla wasn’t reported missing for a day and the theater was operating like normal.” JJ said. 

“We’re working off of nothing.” Emily groaned. 

“Emily and JJ, focus on Kevin’s family and area of work. And Garcia you’ll be coming with me to the precinct.” Rossi said. 

They’d be landing in Maine in an hour and taking another two hour drive to Island Falls. Hotch wondered if he should try and rest before they arrived. He knew the days would be long for this case. But he’s always worked on inefficient sleep. 

The team has dispersed. Morgan was listening to music, JJ was focused on a book while Emily and Penelope talked in hushed voices about their weekend plans. Rossi seemed to also get the idea of sleeping while he still can. 

Hotch closed his eyes but knew his mind wouldn’t calm down enough for sleep. 

-

He could always apply without defining his major and minor. Spencer has drilled that into his brain. But he also knew that these Ivy League and accredited schools would rather accept a person with a plan then a kid with no thoughts. 

“Your right. You know?” Spencer said. 

“Did I hear that correctly?” Hotch said. 

“Yes I’m admitting that your thought process was a bit more logical than mind. You see when we discussed majors and minors I was so focused on us doing everything together. But we do have different skill sets. And the BAU does want teams that compliment each other. So we shouldn’t just copy each other. We should compliment one another.” Spencer said. 

It was a trick you learn while moving homes. Leak a bit of the sadness you're feeling in the overall topic of conversation. It has allowed Hotch to be honest but also not gather attention he might not want. He’s used this type of speech with Spencer before. He just thought they’d gotten close enough to be more open. 

“We will do this college thing together.” Hotch said. 

“Yes...I know.” Spencer smiled. “But you do remember our conversation a while ago? You seemed to be so focused on communication and I wasn’t. Because. Well. It’s obvious. Sometimes my only form of speech is satisfaction. So let’s focus on our strengths.” 

“So we’ll both major in criminal justice. I’ll focus my minors on communication and psychology. Maybe even double major with sociology.” Hotch said. 

“And I’ll minor in forensic and sociology with a double major in psychology.” Reid said. 

The course loads would be huge and the bill wouldn’t be cheap. But it was what they wanted to do and had to do to get where they wanted to be. There would be an overlap in classes, but Hotch wondered how long he would be in the classroom. He wondered if Reid would advance quicker than him. Probably. The man was a genius. 

“There you go. Now fill out that application before I do it for you.” Spencer said. 

“You can barely operate a keyboard.” Hotch said. 

Spencer smirked. It was soft and made Hotch relax. His best friend, his sort of brother. Nothing would separate them.


	2. Island Falls, Falling Information

Hotch was grinning. A small piece of paper sat between his fingers. His eyes glazed the paper. The words twirling in his head. Anyone could tell he was hopelessly in love. Even Spencer with his lack of social skills at times he could always read Hotch though. 

“Haley?” Spencer said. 

“What? I mean no. Well yes but it’s not a big deal.” Hotch said. 

Haley was blonde, blue eyed and beautiful. She was outgoing and strong and never feared anything in her life. Spencer knew it was only a matter of time before they became high school sweethearts. 

“So she didn’t write you a note saying how amazing you were at play tryouts?” Spencer said. 

“Of course not.” 

“And you know she’s lying because you were awful. No offense but you should stick with the more logical side of your brain.” 

“I wasn’t that bad.” 

Spencer laughed. Hotch's pride always got the best of him. 

-

Morgan rapped his hand on the wooden door of Johnson’s home. The house was large. Double story with large bay windows. The hedges were neatly trimmed and the flowers tended to. The paint on the exterior looked new, the shingles looking unscaved by weather. Wealth exuded from this home. Hotch stood a bit behind Morgan. The two had come to learn that Morgan had a more welcoming presence. 

“Lighten up.” Morgan said. 

“I don’t understand.” Hotch said. 

“You always get so...stressed on the job. If you just let yourself be a young adult for a few minutes I think the job will be less stressful.” 

“This is how I work. It’s never gotten in the way before.” 

“Just give it a try. You might like it.” 

Hotch rolled out his shoulders. What was he supposed to say? He acts his age outside of the clock. He knows he does. The team wouldn’t invite him to team bonding if he was always stuck up. But his stern attitude usually worked. He understood when compassion would be necessary. The apprehension he displays helps distance himself from cases though. And he couldn’t do what he did if he didn’t have space. 

The door opened up to reveal an older couple in their late 50s. The man was graying and balding. Large bags laid under his eyes and wrinkles covered his face. The woman was in similar shape. Her eyes red from what Hotch supposed was crying. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I’m Agent Morgan and this is Agent Hotchner. Could we come in?” Morgan said. 

“Yes. Please. Officer Diaz said you’d be coming by.” Mr. Johnson said. 

Hotch and Morgan walked into the house. It was perfectly clean and tidied up. On walls hung dozens of pictures of children. Hotch noted that each picture was a different kid and that no kid looked the same. He lingered on the idea of trying to determine family relations. But let it fade away as him and Morgan were addressed to sit in the living room. 

“We are here to ask a few questions on Kyla. Anything you can tell us will be helpful.” Morgan said. 

“We already spoke to Diaz multiple times. I don’t know what else we can tell you.” Mrs. Johnson said. 

“We’re profilers. We’re trained to hear, listen and see things that local and state police might not pick up on.” Hotch said.

“So please tell us about the night Kyla went missing.” Morgan said. 

A sigh left Mr. Johnson’s lungs. A tension was in the room. Often this came when trying to talk to parents. They often can’t help being defensive of their children. Hotch watched Mr. Johnson as he explained the situation. 

“Kyla’s been working at the theater for awhile. And it isn’t odd for her to close. She’s been doing it for around a year now. Usually they have two people closing, but her partner called in sick. She’s closed by herself so we weren’t worried.” Mr Johnson said. “She left for work around 5pm and we didn’t hear from her until midnight when she said she’d be home in half an hour. An hour later and she still wasn’t home so we called the police. They said they would look for her, but we can’t file for a missing person just yet. By the time morning came around the police came by and said they had linked Kylas abduction with another kid in town.” 

“And you're sure Kyla didn’t go anywhere after work? There wouldn’t be friends she would meet after or a boy she wanted to talk to?” Hotch said. 

“No. Kyla was always very honest with us. If she wanted to stay out later she would’ve said so.” Mrs. Johnson said. 

“What kind of kids did Kyla associate herself with? Any programs through the school?” Morgan said. 

“Did she and her siblings get along?” Hotch said. 

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson shared a fond look. A weak smile laid on their faces. 

“Kyla was a great kid. She just came to live with us last year but she made friends quickly. A nice group of girls on the softball team. She hadn’t met all her siblings yet. A few come by for holidays while some are too far away for work to come home often.” Mrs. Johnson said. 

“Came to stay with you?” Hotch said. 

“We adopted Kyla last year. You see we didn’t even plan on taking one more kid. But she was 16 and we thought why not? She should have a place she can call home.” Mr Johnson said. 

“That’s...thank you for that. Every kid should have a family.” Hotch said. 

Morgan paused for a second. Looking over each person in the room. Hotch felt Morgan inspecting him. Looking into him as much as he could without profiling him. He caught the older man's eyes and saw the stare. The asking to proceed with information that is personal but might benefit the case. 

Hotch nodded his head. 

“Hotchner was stuck in the foster system since he was fourteen. Never found a forever home so it really does mean a lot to our team and to him that you open up your house and your hearts to these kids.” Morgan said. 

“I actually spent three years of my life in a group home here. This town means a lot to me so I really do want to do everything I can for your family.” Hotch said. 

“Oh! Honey it’s Aaron Hotchner. I thought the last name sounded familiar.” Mrs Johnson smiled. 

Hotch stiffened. He knew it was a small town and he knew that people talk. He’d just thought things would have faded away once he moved away. 

-

Reid was cutting out an article from the local newspaper. The piece was about him and Hotch. He insisted that they buy a copy to remember the day. 

“It’s not everyday that a small town has two genius in it.” Spencer said. 

“One genius and one lucky guy.” Hotch said. 

“I guess I am lucky.” Spencer said. 

Hotch groaned. The picture in the newspaper was of him and Ried. It was taken when a representative of MIT came to talk to them about early enrollment. They both were grinning. Smiles larger than Hotch has ever seen. The title read “Local Boys Enter College Before They Knew It”. He had read the article several times already. A mixture of regret and pleasure always came. 

It detailed their lives. The death of their family members that lead to their placement in the group home. How they connected when nothing seemed right. There was so much in there about him but at the same times there wasn’t. It was the sob story. It made people feel for them but didn’t explain much else. 

“This’ll look good when we apply to the BAU.” Spencer said. 

“Is that why you're saving it?” Hotch said. 

“No.” Spencer said. “I don’t have a lot of stuff from my childhood. You know? Like stuffed animals or baby pictures. But I’ll have this and I can grow a collection of memories from here.” 

Hotch sadly smiled. 

“We can do it together.” Spencer said. “That way we’ll both have memories.” 

“I’d like that.” Hotch said. 

-

Hotch slammed the door shut to the SUV. His mind was reeling. He didn’t want people to know him. He wanted to come here and do his job and go home. A twitch was lingering in his hands. Anxiety was coursing through his veins. 

Morgan entered the SUV and turned to Hotch and started the car. After what Mrs. Johnson said Morgan could tell that Hotch was no longer in the headspace to keep up with the interview. Hotch's body went strict. The softness to his eyes disappeared and a darkness overtook them. Morgan would give it to him, he kept it together for the last couple minutes. Even know he was controlling himself. 

“Talk to me pretty boy.” Morgan said. 

“Give me a minute.” Hotch muttered. 

Morgan put the car in drive and started off towards the crime scene. Hotch looked out the window. The houses and street signs all look old and familiar. The trees had grown and some had died. But the town still looked the same way it did eight years ago. 

He wondered what shops had closed and what had taken their place. He wondered if the school still used chalkboards or if they finally advanced to white boards. He wondered if the group home was still open. If the room he shared with Spencer was still set up the same way. 

He wouldn’t deny that he had spent a good amount of time pondering what Island Falls was like since he left. But he did try to detach. The BAU had now become his home and it felt good. He hadn’t felt good in a long time. 

“I thought once I left that everything about me would also leave.” Hotch said. 

“That’s not how memories work.” Morgan said. 

“I know. Kind of. I mean I know that’s how it works. But Spencer and I always collected stuff to remember memories. And I just assumed that if I took myself out of Island Falls that would be me taking the memories so nobody could remember them but me.” Hotch said. 

“But you came back Hotch. People are going to remember.” 

“That doesn’t make this any less hard.” 

Downtown was busy. Cars driving, people walking, kids laughing. Surprisingly winters were busy for the frigid town. Tourists came and packed the motels. It was bustling. It’s exactly how he remembered. 

“Do you need a break?” Morgan said. 

“I can handle this.” 

“You’ve always been stubborn.” 

Hotch huffed and laughed. He felt his muscles slowly relax. The stress would always be in his body while in this town. He couldn’t allow himself not to think about Spencer and solely think about the case. He owed Spencer at least passing thoughts while here. 

“Just how I remember it.” Hotch said. 

The movie theater was small. It was in the downtown section. A large neon sign that read out the theaters name and underneath in black plastic lettering was the name of the two movies showing. There was very little parking in the front due to it being downtown. Most customers packed behind the building. 

“Circle round back.” Hotch said. 

Hotch wished that it was evening out. The lights of the theater would’ve been on. Blinking on and off and illuminating the dark tarmac of the road. Some of his few good memories of Island Falls happened at the theater. He had a picture of Spencer looking up at the sign. His eyes were huge and glowed with the sign. His mouth was parted slightly and his arms were bent at the elbows. Hotch thought he looked magical at that moment. As if the electricity steaming through the lit sign was also pulsing through Spencer. 

That picture went into the collection of memories him and Spencer were hoarding. 

“I had my first date at this theater.” Hotch said. 

“Now do tell!” Morgan grinned. 

-

“You can still come with.” Hotch said. 

He slipped into a thin black jacket, leaving it unzipped. Today he prided himself on how he looked. Clean pressed white shirt, tight dark washed denim jeans cuffed at the bottoms and Nike cortezs. He thought he looked a bit like John Trovolta from Grease. 

Spencer was reading on his bed. His eyes were flying across the words of The Canterbury Tales. 

“You don’t invite friends on dates.” Spencer said. 

“Well it could’ve been a double date. You know Haley’s friend Jodie has kinda been eyeing you.” Hotch said. 

“No she hasn’t. Mostly I think she gets annoyed by me. I can see it when I try to explain chemistry to her. In my defense I am just trying to help. She’s awful at the subject.” 

“Somethings wrong.” 

Reid put his book down. He avoided Hotch's eye contact. His eyes connected with a section of wall to Hotch's left. 

“I’m happy that you're taking Haley on a date. I knew for a long time it was eventually going to happen. I just didn’t know when so I’m a bit off balance because of that.” Spencer said. 

“Is that it?” Hotch said. 

“Yeah. Now go please. Don’t be late because even though she is head over heels for you it won’t make her any less upset.” 

That was a dip in Spencer’s voice that threw Hotch off. A lack of confidence that wasn’t natural to Spencer. He knew he should pry more but something made him leave. He knew it was stupid naive love that made him leave. But he couldn’t just blame it on that. Because that meant blaming Haley and it wasn’t her fault that Spencer was restricting himself. He’d make this up to Reid somehow. He told himself that. 

-

“And where is this Haley girl now.” Morgan said as they walked up to the movie theater. 

“I actually don’t know. We stopped talking once I went to MIT.” Hotch said. 

“I can’t believe you let the girl go.” Morgan said. 

“High school romances usually don’t work out once one or both parties move away for college. It’s perfectly normal. She was a great girl but I knew it wouldn’t last.” 

“Buzz kill.” Morgan whispered. 

They entered the movie theater. A strong smell of popcorn invaded his space. A girl dressed in a white button up and a red vest stood in the box office. She looked relieved to see them. 

“Y’all the FBI?” She said. 

The theater wasn’t busy. A couple was ordering concessions but other than that the lobby was empty. The paint was chipping in spots, the same color navy red remembered. The area where the floor meets the walls were lined with lights. Many of them burnt out or blinked rapidly as if waiting to die. 

“BAU.” Hotch said. “Agent Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan. We were told this is where Kyla Johnson worked.” 

“Yes sir. One of my favorite employees. Now is it true? She’s missing?” The woman said. 

“Unfortunately. And we believe it happened on your property.” Morgan said. “Do you have cameras around here?” 

“In the building. But none outside. You might want to ask the business around here if they got any but I doubt it. Nothing like this happens in Island Falls so the outside cameras kind of seem excessive.” She said. 

Hotch wanted to explain that people go missing in Island Falls more than anyone let’s on. Other harsher crimes were definitely happening as well, but same towns are usually less willing to accept those facts. 

He turned his gaze away from the woman. He saw that the cameras were in rather obvious positions. If the UnSub did enter the building they could easily move around to never be caught. Especially if they’ve been studying the building. It’s assumed that Kyla was taken while making her way to her car, but it could’ve happened within the building. 

“Is Kyla’s car in the parking lot still?” Morgan said. 

“Yes. Chief Diaz told me to keep it there for a couple days. That y’all would want to check it out.” The woman said. 

“What make and model?” Hotch said. 

“2004 Toyota Corolla in white. A bit rusty around the wheels. You can’t miss it.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Morgan said. 

-

Hotch read the letter again. He knew that there was a good chance that him and Spencer would be accepted to MIT. He just didn’t expect this. 

“Mail?” Spencer said as he entered the room. 

Hotch turned around in his desk chair and handed the letter to him. He saw the quick change in the man's face. The blaise curve of his face pulls up into a strong smile. There was jitter in his body. An overwhelming happiness that Hotch could not replicate. 

“They want us taking classes this summer.” Reid exclaimed. 

That meant leaving Island Falls a year and a half yearly than they planned. That meant breaking up with Haley. No graduation celebrations. No senior year shenanigans. That meant quitting their jobs and moving to another state. 

“This is amazing. And did you see the scholarship they're offering us?” Spencer said. 

“Is it smart...to go to college when we still have another year of high school to complete?” Hotch said. 

“Why wouldn’t it be? A quicker we’re done with college the quicker we get our BAU jobs. Which means more good we’re going to do.” 

Hotch bit his bottom lip. They both understood the importance of social interactions for kids their age. But they both knew the benefits of attending MIT early. They’ve just never actually talked about what they would do if they were offered early admission. 

“I just don’t know about this.” Hotch said. 

“Wait? What? Are you serious?” Spencer said. 

Hotch flinched back at the anger that came out with each word Spencer said. It wasn’t normal for Spencer to get angry. Especially with him. He couldn’t even remember a time they’ve actually had a fight. 

“This is all we’ve been planning for the past three years and now you don’t want to do it?” Spencer said. 

“That’s not it.” Hotch said. 

“You think it’s funny or something to get my hopes up? I really thought you’d be one of the few people who didn’t lead me on, but I guess I was wrong again.” 

“Stop that. We’re sticking together.” 

“How? Because I sure as hell will not stay in this group home any longer than I have to.” 

Hotch felt like his life was falling apart. His fingertips were numb and his stomach was rolling. Reid’s brows were furrowed and his eyes hard. He was grabbing their acceptance letters as if it was a life line. 

“I’m scared.” Hotch said. 

“Of what?” 

“Change! This is our room, our home. And once we leave I don’t know what our lives will look like.” Hotch said. 

The room was small. The walls were horribly white and the hardwood floors were scratched up. They hung up posters to make it feel like there’s. They bought plants to cover the larger scratches. They painted crappy pieces of artwork and bought book cases to display their growing collection of books. It felt like a home. They hung up the memories they’ve slowly been collecting over the years. 

Hotch couldn’t imagine taking everything out of this room and wondering if any of it would go with them. 

“Aaron.” Ried said. 

-

The police office felt empty. Officers and administration were almost absent from the building. Hotch should say they were lucky. They were free to work without background noise. But that also meant a lack of help from the local officers. 

“Kyla’s adopted.” Morgan said. 

“Anything else?” Rossi said. 

“Not really. She sounded like a normal girl. Her parents were honest with us.” Hotch said. 

“What about the movie theater.” Rossi said. 

“Kyla’s car was still there. But it doesn’t seem she made it that far.” Morgan said. 

“We could request for the footage from the theater. But they don’t have outdoor cameras and neither do the buildings around.” Hotch said. 

Rossi looked over at the map with the determined locations. All the abductions were within the town, but there really wasn’t any connection beyond that. 

“Garcia is scanning through footage from the stop lights. But she has nothing to base leads off of.” Rossi said. 

Emily and JJ entered the group. Both women looked frustrated. Emily a bit more so than JJ. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips were pressed together. JJ dropped the file on the table and took a seat. 

“We only learned that Kevin’s adopted.” JJ said. 

“Other than that he’s like any kid.” Emily said. 

“He’s adopted?” Rossi said. 

“Yes. Is that important?” JJ said. 

Hotch looked over at the two women. It might not be the connection they are looking for. But it could be everything they are looking for. It almost made sense. 

“Kyla was adopted too.” Morgan said. 

“JJ can you get Garcia out of here? Bring her laptop. She’s going to have to look something up for us.” Rossi said. 

JJ stood up and left the group. Her steps clicked on the manikin floor. Hotch felt like he was buzzing. Something still didn’t feel right. 

“It makes sense to abduct kids in the system. Maybe assume they just run away because they don’t like the home they got stuck in. And Island Falls has a group home so there are lots of kids our UnSub can target.” Hotch said. 

“But why snatch them after they get accustomed to their new home?” Emily said. “Doesn’t that hinder the ability for these abductions to go unseen.” 

“Kyla was a year after she got settled and Kevin's school file said he had only been attending for a couple months. Maybe our UnSub has been changing their pattern so we can’t connect them all together.” Rossi said. 

Morgan opened up the case file and looked over the information. Hotch determines that Rossi’s allegations made sense. If the UnSub was clever enough they could be doing that. 

JJ entered the room with Garcia on her heels. Garcia sat down and opened her laptop. She was frazzled, but they were close. Hotch could tell. 

“Adoptions are hard to find information on at times. Close adoptions are basically locked down. But with the ages of Sarah, Jamie and Mitch means they definitely have social media. Which I can word scan to see if they’ve ever mentioned anything.” Garcia said. 

“Wouldn’t you need their social media information–” JJ said. 

“Found them. Don’t underestimate me Anna.” Garcia smirked. 

Hotch smirked for a second and he could see the rest of the team do so. Garcia was the light they often needed in cases. If she wasn’t there they would probably lose their minds. 

Hotch didn’t always understand the cultural references she said. But Frozen was something he was forced to watch with Garcia and JJ on night. 

“It seems Sarah tweeted ‘no more group homes for me!’. And Jamie made a Facebook post basically detailing her life from being out into the system tell the point where a family adopted her. Mitch doesn’t have anything posted but if we’re going off the theory that these kids are getting abducted because of the adoption it’s possible he never had the chance to say anything. He was the first one taken.” Garcia said. 

“Emily can you get in contact with his parents so we can know for sure if our estimation is correct.” Rossi said. 

Emily nodded her head and left the room. 

“We need to get into the adoption records.” Hotch said. 

“Why? Our victimology is solid now. Our UnSub abducts kids in the system that had been adopted. The UnSub has slowly been spreading out the additions to make it seem that they aren’t connected.” Morgan said. 

“And we can also have a working profile now. A woman in her mid to late 30s. No bodies have been found and since she is abducting both genders it isn’t sexual. She is doing this to possibly fill some parental role. Maybe she lost a kid in the past couple years or her husband left her. Something that is holding her back from having kids.” Rossi said. 

“I think Hotch is saying that we can see who was looking into adopting these kids through the adoption records.” Garcia said. 

“Exactly.” Hotch said. “Our UnSub could be one of the people looking into adopting one of these kids.” 

-

“Aaron. Change isn’t bad.” Spencer said. 

“I’m not dense Spencer. I know that.” Hotch said. 

The anger that was bubbling in Spencer had dissipated. The tension that was static in the room had turned chilly. A frown laid on Spencer’s face. He took a step closer to Hotch. 

“I’m scared too.” Spencer said. 

“Then why don’t you act like it.” Hotch said. 

“Because this opportunity is huge. Yeah, it’ll help us with our future goals but it’ll also make sure we’re done being those two unfortunate kids stuck in the group home.” 

Spender took another step closer. Hotch just noticed that Spencer was slightly taller than him and a bit skinnier. They weren’t exactly as similar as he once thought. But that was good. After all they wanted to compliment each other. 

“You’ll still be my best friend, my brother, no matter what you pick to do. But I really don’t want to do this without you.” Spencer said. 

Hotch closed the gap and pulled Spencer in for a hug. They were both shaking.

“I’m not leaving you.” Hotch said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals! Comments and Kudos would be wonderful!


	3. Request, Denied

“I’m taking Haley out one last time.” Hotch said. 

“You're breaking up with her?” Ried said. 

“We talked about it. She understands. We’ll have one more night together.”

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah. I think so.” 

-

The team was spread across the police station. Each of them was nodding in and out of sleep. Emily had come back to conclude that Mitch was adopted which led them to request adoption files on each missing child. 

The sun had set hours ago and wouldn’t be rising for a few more. The room was dark, the only light coming from Garcia’s computer. She was sleeping, head resting on her shoulders as she sat in the desk chair. With blurry eyes Hotch looked to see Morgan was curled on the ground with his hands tucked under his head and Emily was in a similar position close to him. JJ had taken the only couch in the room, slipping off her heels and is now laying on her stomach. Rossi sat next to Hotch. He knew the man had gotten as little sleep as him. Although Rossi was much calmer than the rest of them in the face of this case, there was a dread within him. But although no bodies have been found, the lack of attention to the case in the past could mean there are five dead kids in their hands. 

“You should be sleeping.” Rossi whispered. 

“I did.” Hotch said. 

“The bags under your eyes disagree.”

“I’ve been told I need eight and a half hours to act like a normal person. Maybe that’s my issue.” 

Rossi smiled. It reminded Hotch of Gideon. But there was a distance between him and Gideon. Even though Hotch did see him as a father figure. The older man always made sure they never got too close. Now when he looks back at it it’s because Gideon knew he wouldn’t stay at the BAU for very long. He didn’t want Hotch to get attached. 

Rossi was welcoming though. Open door policy he said. Hotch didn’t even have to say what was on his mind, Rossi was there to just distract him. Or drive him home or pick him up. He was available for team dinners and holidays and celebrations. He was present when Gideon wasn’t. 

“We like you. Even if you only get five hours a night.” Rossi said. 

-

“When’s the date?” Spencer said. 

“Saturday night.” Hotch said. 

“Don’t you work that night?” 

“I thought you worked that night?” 

-

Hotch must have dozed off because he snapped back to reality when he heard the low ringing of a phone. He felt at his own pocket but soon realized it wasn’t his. He rubbed his eyes to rid the sleep from his body and listened more closely to the ringing. He thought they wouldn’t even have a signal in this town.

“Garcia.” Hotch mumbled. 

Morgan sat up from his spot on the floor with a bit more urgency. 

“Baby girl, your phone.” Morgan said. 

Morgan’s voice boomed throughout the room and woke up the rest of the team. Garcia snapped and flung her hand out desperately for her phone. 

“Penelope Garcia.” She said. “Yes, of course. Thank you.” 

Everyone had gotten out of there sleeping position and sat down at the table. Garcia said a few more hushed words and ended the phone call. 

“Your wonderful wizard of tech has gotten us full access to everyone’s adoption records.” Garcia said. 

His hands were flying over the keyboard. The click of the keys was loudly heard in the room. Hotch noticed the sun was starting to rise. Kyla has been missing for three days now. It was unlikely she was alive still. But they always held out hope. 

-

“I can take your shift.” Spencer said. 

“No it’s fine. I’ll just reschedule with Haley.” Hotch said. 

“I’ve never closed on Saturday. It’ll be a fun new experience.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” 

-

“We have a common name of a woman requesting a visitation then being denied with each kid.” Garcia said. 

“Can we cross reference that with our timeline of the kids going missing?” Rossi said. 

“Yes. Last year she requested to meet Kyla. Then we have a half year gap between when she requested Kevin and the other free add up as well.” Garcia said. 

“What other information can you get on her?” Morgan said. 

“Suit up guys. Garcia speak.” Rossi said. 

Hotch stood up and followed the team to the locked closet. JJ took out a pair of keys and unlocked it. Emily handed him one of the bullet proof vests. 

“Grew up in Maine, moved to Island Falls when she married Dylan Crosby. They were happily married for fourteen years. It says they tried to have kids for a couple years but she was infertile.” Garcia said. 

Hotch slipped the vest over his head and tightened the straps around his waist. He pulled the gun from his holster. Full cartage. 

“They then started looking into adoption. But they could never fill the requirements of the state. They still requested a visitation...” Garcia said. 

“So the trigger was infertility. But that doesn’t add up to when she started kidnapping these kids.” Emily said. 

“Garcia is there other kids were missing.” Rossi said. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

The hair on the back of Hotch's neck stood up. His heart started to beat. The dates did add up. He knew this case didn’t feel right. 

“Well speak. What did we miss.” Morgan said. 

“She and her husband requested a visitation of Aaron Hotchner.” Garcia said. 

-

“You have to make sure the automation is set to play some of the religious shit at five. We have the priest come in around six to do an early morning sermon and he appreciates it when the music playing before fits what he’s trying to depict.” Hotch said. 

“I know.” Spencer said. 

“And our last DJ leaves at 11:30pm so you have a half hour to free play if you want. Just make sure you file the automation before you leave.”

“Seriously. I know what I’m doing. We’ve both worked there for two years now.” 

“I just really appreciate you taking my shift. Especially closing. You’ll be getting out late and it just means a lot.” 

-

“What’s her address?” Hotch snapped. 

“Hotch maybe-“ Rossi said. 

“I’m going.” 

“But maybe you should-“ Emily said. 

“No! No. You don’t understand. I was supposed to be working that night. But Spencer took my shift because I had a stupid date.” Hotch snapped. “She wanted me and it’s my fault.” 

His eyes were watering. He’d told himself that the cops were right. That Spencer actually ran away. He told himself that because it was easier than accepting that he was dead somewhere. 

“Aaron.” Rossi said. 

“Please.” Hotch whispered. 

Rossi paused. He looked over at the rest of his team. He read the pain they felt for their youngest. The case was personal now. Not just for Hotch but the rest of them. 

“Emily and JJ, you're with me. Garcia call in SWAT and gives them the address. Morgan and Hotch, follow us there.” Rossi said. 

Hotch rubbed his hands over his eyes and stormed out of the room. The team quietly followed. 

-

“Spence? You sleeping?” Hotch said. 

He looked at his watch. It was a quarter past three in the morning. Their room was dark. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to his desk and turned the lamp on. He started to take his jacket off when he looked over to Spencer’s bed. 

It was empty. The blanket in the same piled up spot it was when they left. His blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWE! So close to done!


	4. Eight Years, Years Ago

Spencer’s head radiated with pain. That’s what mostly consumed his mind. The other part he focused on was the likelihood of surviving this. Most people don’t live past the first 48 hours. He didn’t know how long he was passed out, but he knew it was close to 24 hours now. 

Then he thought about Aaron. Spencer didn’t cry, but he knew Aaron was. 

-

Morgan’s phone was ringing in the car. The car ride so far had been quiet. Hotch's head was somewhere else. His eyes were even distant. It was so unlike him that it unnerved him. Morgan answered the call. 

“What’s new sweet thing.” Morgan said. 

“Other than your on a group call.” Garcia said. 

“Sorry for–” 

“Doesn’t matter. What is it Garcia.” Rossi said. 

“Melinda Crosby, her husband died five years ago.” 

“That would explain the three year gap between Spencer and the other kids.” Emily said. “She would’ve stopped with Spencer because it didn’t turn out right but our second trigger to restart was her husband's death.” 

“Ok. Let’s reevaluate when we arrive.” Rossi said. 

The line cut and the car was again overtaken by an unsettling quiet. Morgan hesitated for a second but then laid his hand on Hotch's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Speak to me kid.” Morgan said. 

“You know. When we got the case file I kinda hoped that somehow Spencer would be connected to all of this. But now I don’t know if it would’ve been better if he just ran away or not.” Hotch said. 

“He might not be dead.” 

“Almost all abductions leads to murder. And at this point he’d be 25. Why wouldn’t he have escaped by now?” 

Morgan didn’t know how to reply. Spencer sounded like a genius beyond his years and with a brain like that he should’ve gotten out by now. And it was only Melinda that kept him in. He should be able to overpower her. 

He squeezed Hotch's shoulder again. 

-

He was often hungry. He was often cold. They haven’t let him shower yet. They were installing stuff in the basement. A railway it seemed. He didn’t understand what it would be used for. His brain wasn’t working like it should. He knew it was from lack of food and water and proper sleep. But it was really starting to hinder his ability to plan an escape. 

-

They were separating into two teams. Morgan would take the back with JJ and Emily while Rossi and Hotch would take the front. It was early in the morning. They would probably find Melinda just waking up. 

“We go in quiet. It’s the best way to make sure that we don’t possibly trigger a violent reaction out of her.” Rossi said. “And we can’t determine if she is violent or not. Stay cautious.” 

They split up. Morgan, Emily and JJ crept to the back. Hotch, slightly hunched over, followed Rossi into the house. The Swat was posted around the house. The door wasn’t locked. Slowly they walked into the house. 

Their guns were held in front of them. Quickly turning into each room and determining it was clear. Soon enough Hotch and Rossi met with Morgan, JJ and Emily. The main floor was clear. 

“Hotch and I will take the basement. You three go upstairs.” Rossi said. 

Again they spilt up. Rossi motioned for Hotch to try the door handle. It was locked. 

-

They’d chain his legs together now. They attach to the railway on the ground so he can freely walk around. It doesn’t lead up the stairs but it does allow him to go into the bathroom and shower. While he was being supervised he didn’t have to wear the handcuffs on his arms. 

There was a single window in the room. It was too high up the wall for him to reach and he couldn’t even jump with the cuffs on his legs. 

The man is sick. The woman is concerned. Spencer hasn’t spoken to them. 

-

“Just break it open.” Hotch hissed. 

“If our UnSub is down there with those kids and we bust in we could kill those kids. We wait for swat to open it.” Rossi said. 

Hotch felt like he was going crazy. They were inches away yet there was nothing he could do. 

“It’ll be a minute.” Rossi said. “Then we’re in.” 

-

Spencer wanted to scream at the woman. She brought another boy down to live in this hell of a room. But he decided a long time ago to not speak to her. 

Once the woman had left them for the night Spencer moved over to the other kid. 

“What’s your name.” 

“Mitch.” The kid mumbled. 

“I’m Spencer.” He said. “She doesn’t hurt me.” 

“Not physically.” Mitch said. 

“Yeah...your right.” 

-

The lock popped off. Rossi directed Hotch to follow him down the stairs. They could hear a woman’s voice. It was soft and soothing and Hotch felt sick because he knew it was Melindas. 

The stairs didn’t squeak from the pressure of their feet. Something Hotch was thankful for. But the further they went down the worse he felt. The room was lit by two fluorescent lights. The floors and walls were concret. A horrible dull gray that hurt his eyes. He could see an odd railway contraption on the ground. It ran along the edges of the walls. 

“Kyla, now you have to eat.” Melinda said. “Everyone else does.” 

Rossi looked over his shoulder and gave Hotch a nod. It meant that Rossi had seen Melinda and to their knowledge she was weaponless. 

“Melinda Crosby? This is the FBI.” Rossi said. 

-

She didn’t feed them enough. He’s lost a lot of weight. Jamie and Mitch were both starting to look less then. It took a lot of energy just for Reid to get out of bed sometimes. 

“We need more food.” Mitch said. 

“Sweetie you eat enough.” Melinda said. 

“Spencer’s getting sick. He needs more food. We all do.” Jamie said. 

Reid didn’t turn around in his bed to face her. That would be a use of calories he couldn’t spare. 

-

“Come up stairs right now or we’ll have to use force.” Rossi said. 

“Well sir I don’t know what the issue is.” Melinda said. 

Hotch wanted to see her. He wanted her to face the thing she could never get. He wanted her to know that she’s failed by never picking him up. But mostly he wanted to see the person who took his brother from him. 

“I’ll give you tell the count of five.” Rossi said. 

-

Spencer spent most of his time thinking about Hotch. He used to think about escaping. And hope always comes back when a kid shows up. But it disappears quickly when he sees that none of them have been able to loosen the cuffs. 

Thinking about Hotch made him happy. 

He used to cry some nights. But he told himself that Hotch was out there doing what they planned. He wouldn’t want Spencer to be sad and scared. He’d want him to be brave because Hotch would find him. 

“How old are you Spencer.” Sarah said. 

“21.” Spencer said. 

He’s never drank. He probably never would. 

-

“Hotch.” Rossi whispered. 

Hotch moved past Rossi and down the flight of stairs. His eyes scanned the room. He couldn’t fixate on the kids though. He didn’t even register how many were there. His eyes locked on Melinda. 

And Hotch couldn’t make himself hate her. Even though he wanted to. She was desperate. The stress lines on her face showed it. Her eyes were dull and so was her brown hair. 

“Melinda, I’m Aaron Hotchner. I heard that you wanted a visitation with me. I’m sorry it’s a bit late.” Hotch said. 

“Your...your...it can’t be.” She mumbled. 

“It is. I promise.” Hotch pulled out his badge and handed it to her. “Do you want to come up stairs with me?” 

Her eyes were going glassy and her breathing was labored. 

“I never meant-“ 

“I know.” Hotch said. “And we can discuss that upstairs. Can you do that for me?” 

The woman nodded her head and handed the ID back to Hotch. He led Melinda upstairs. Rossi spoke into the mic and requested backup downstairs and a paramedic to be ready. 

The trio that was upstairs meet Hotch as he was leading Melinda outside. Hotch grabbed onto JJ and she followed him outside. 

“Now I know you want to talk to me. And we can. But right now I’m going to hand you over to Agent Jareau. She’s going to ask you some questions, put some cuffs on you and make sure you get over to the police station. That’s where we’re going to talk. Ok?” Hotch said. 

“You can call me JJ.” JJ said. 

“We’ll talk?” Melinda said. 

“I promise.” Hotch said. 

Melinda looked over to JJ and moved over to her. JJ put a hand on the woman’s back and guided her over to the police cars. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hotch. You should come down here.” Morgan said. 

Hotch felt something pull at his heart. A feeling he didn’t want to doubt. He could hear a smile in Morgan’s voice, hope in his voice. Something none of them had during the whole of this case. 

Hotch ran down the stairs. His eyes now unfocused unlike before. Rossi was leading who he can only guess as Kevin and Mitch upstairs. Both boys were skinny and gaunt. Emily was crouched next to the three girls. The healthiest was Kyla, Jamie and Sarah both looking worse for wear. Then Hotch looked over to Morgan. He sat on a bed with no sheet, bed spring or headboard. A body was curled around a blanket. It was thin, a concerning amount. 

They were talking in hushed voices. With trembling legs Hotch sat down by Morgan. 

“I told you he was here. Saved the day and everything.” Morgan said. 

“He always does.” Spencer said. 

Hotch pushes dirty curls out of Reid’s face. He was skin and bones, but it was still Reid. 

Hotch cried. Large tears rolled down his face as he looked for Spencer’s hand. The other boy could tell what he was looking for and weakly lifted his hand up to latch onto Hotch’s. 

“I never stopped looking for you.” Hotch said. 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Spencer said. 

“I just knew. I knew you had to be out there.” 

“I see you did it. A profiler.” 

“You will too. I’ll help you.” 

Spencer smiled and Hotch could see the bits of who Spencer was is coming back to him. 

-

Epilogue

Hotch was sleeping heavily on the plane. His head sat on Spencer’s shoulder. The latter man was still weak, but after three days on an IV drip it was agreed that they would transfer him to a hospital in Quantico. Just a couple days was enough to make Spencer feel like himself again though. The frailness of his body would last for months, but that’s something he could handle. Especially when Hotch would be there for him. 

“I think this is the first time we’re seeing this kid actually sleep.” Morgan said. 

“He didn’t do much of that either when we lived in the group home.” Spencer laughed. “I guess something will never change.” 

The group was welcoming. Spencer could tell they cared a lot for Hotch. It was an endless round of people asking if they needed anything, if Hotch needed a break before talking to Melinda, if he wanted help with his report. Each one of them took time to show Hotch just how much he meant to them. Spencer was thankful that he found people that understood him. 

“What’s the plan for you now.” Rossi said. 

“Hospital for awhile. Hotch offered for me to stay with him.” Spencer said. 

“There’s a but somewhere.” Emily said. 

“I want to join your team. Not right away obviously. But someday. I can’t do that from Quantico though.” Spencer said. 

“And you don’t want to leave Hotch.” JJ said. 

The plane was quiet for a second. Spencer looked at Hotch. The two look rather different now. Hotch was fuller, stronger and more built. His face had gained a few worry lines and it’s possible that he’s suffered from a broken nose because it’s not how he remembered it. His hairline was holding up, but his hair was styled differently. He dressed differently too. Less form fitting shirts and pants and more tailored suits and ties. Eight years was a long time. Too long. 

“Spencer, he’ll understand.” Rossi said. 

“I know that. He’s too smart to let his emotions overpower him.” Spencer said. “I’m just scared.” 

“And that’s alright too kiddo.” Garcia said. 

“I’m guessing you’ve dealt with a few Hotch break downs because this is exactly how me and him dealt with him.” Spencer said. 

The team laughed quietly. It was dark in the plane. He could tell the team was tired. He was as well. It’s not everyday that you get saved by your childhood best friend. 

“You guys are great.” Reid said. “When things settle down I’ll talk with him.” 

“Just so you know we’re all going here for you two. Open door policy.” Rossi said. 

“Thanks.” Spencer whispered. 

He laid his head on top of Hotchs and let himself actually sleep in peace for the first time in eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what y'all think! Possible part two in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love any feedback I can get. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.


End file.
